


如何亲吻一束花朵

by barkinggg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barkinggg/pseuds/barkinggg
Summary: 大卫 德赫亚发现他的搭档罗宾 范佩西似乎出现了一些问题。





	如何亲吻一束花朵

**Author's Note:**

> abo和胡乱编造的曼帮设定  
双A预警

大卫 德赫亚发现他的搭档罗宾 范佩西似乎出现了一些问题。

他不知道事情是如何发生的，但情况的确脱离了正轨。他们对一件基本上只需要交涉的任务进行到扫尾工作，整个过程还算顺利，最起码在头开始的确如此。

但罗宾 范佩西的高热始于晚宴的途中，他把这种异常反应归因于刚刚下肚的那杯烈酒，起先他并没有多做考虑，于是盘亘在他心头的隐约不安感则显得不足轻重，但他的确已经在考虑交付任务之后的消遣内容了。直到他意识到事情绝非那么简单，他先是去洗手间用凉水冲洗了自己的脸，但这并没有让他清醒多少。这不对劲，他尽可能地冷静下来，到底是什么地方出了差错，如果是这种类型的任务，MUFC会为他们的每一位特工注射抗体，用以应对绝大部分药物，这种情况本不该发生。该死的，那杯酒里究竟下了什么东西？

德赫亚就是在这时候出现的。所幸他在第一时间找到了自己的搭档，这时候范佩西还正清醒，他勾着西班牙人的脖子，在公用盥洗室里就近找了隔间把他们一同塞进去。

“我说，” 荷兰人的嘴唇贴上他的耳廓的时候德赫亚还云里雾里 “这是个圈套，他们一定在我的饮料里下了药。”

“也许我的也有，”某种不可名状又难以捕捉的感觉在西班牙人大脑里翻涌，德赫亚忍不住吞了一下口水，他皱紧眉头“但是我悄悄换掉了。”

“好吧，聪明小孩，” 范佩西的呼吸似乎粗重了一些，用搭在肩膀上的手拍了拍他的脸“现在我们得先离开这里，找个安全的地方。”

“你怎么样？”

“问题不大，我猜……最起码不会死。”

德赫亚不确定他的搭档还能撑多久，他无声地点头，他知道这个动作能因为他们身体接触的距离而将意义一清二楚地传达给他。

他们两个从小隔间里一同出来的时候不出意料地被人用目光行了不少礼。德赫亚眉头一跳，几分钟后，没人知道这对男人去了哪里。

年轻的西班牙人在以往的人生里从未经历过这样的感受，他身边的Alpha 罗宾 范佩西散发出来了异样的气息。他不明所以，一种前所未有的新奇的古怪感自他胸腔里产生。有什么人点燃了一股没有名字的火焰，顺着他的脊柱蹿升上头脑，又像是强烈的醉意，浓醇的烈酒入腹，刺激着他全身的每一个细胞都感到几乎是不可抑制的兴奋，他整个人都要烧起来。

就像是在鹿特丹海港的清晨，头一天夜里下了一场雨，这时候太阳还没有完全升起，郁金香田里的每一朵花瓣上都沾着水滴，它们还没来得及被阳光全部染成金色，但自身的橙色就足够引人注目。然后有一阵风路过，于是风车重新转动，而风带着海洋的清新和花的香气，以及雨后的潮湿气息一同卷进他的鼻腔里。也许并不只是鼻腔，Alpha的身体感受到信息素的机制或许源自他们自身的所有感官。恍惚中他似乎还能想起之前罗宾塞进他嘴里的橙味汽水硬糖，甜味来的猝不及防，化开的汁水在舌尖上跃动，一时间他不知道该说些什么，无论是他这个年纪的人竟然会拿这种东西给他，难不成把他当做小孩子哄？又或者是这种糖果的奇妙口味，德赫亚想，他上次见到这些花里胡哨的味道也许还是在他的童年，孩子气的明明是对方这个比他年长了八岁的男人……还是说荷兰人对于橙色就是独有偏爱？

Alpha天生的征服欲就像是一种生理本能，大卫 德赫亚从未觉得另一个Alpha身上的气味能够如此诱人。也许这已经不再是一个Alpha能释放出来的信息素了，他猜测。以往他接触到的Alpha信息素只能在质与量上做出对比，他不是没有接触过自己同僚的信息素，那并不能引起他强烈的生理反应。也并非现在这样的情况，比他大了八岁的Alpha此刻身上已经覆盖上一层极淡的红色，释放的信息素几乎盈满整个房间，那是换做任何一个Alpha都无法抗拒的气息。

“......让我来帮你”他听见自己的声音相较平时变得低沉且沙哑。

范佩西沉默着喘息，他的胸膛一起一伏，一双茶色的眼像是蒙上了一层水雾。

“请让我来帮你……”小男孩恳切的言语中流露出一丝急切。

年长者与他四目相对，某种不可名状，甚至难以意会的情愫蕴含在他的眸子里，化开水雾，他听见自己答应了他。

头开始他试图亲吻他的唇，动作小心翼翼，连低垂下来的睫毛都带着轻微的颤动，仿佛一个信徒吮吻自己供奉已久的神像。他在独自一人的长夜里偶尔会幻想，德赫亚原本是享受这份独处的宁静，但臆想在他心头变成盘踞的种子，在某个时间点破土而出，发芽抽枝，然后生出惹眼的花朵，于是夜晚变得格外漫长。他唇瓣比他想象中还要柔软，年轻人阖上双眼，托住他的后脑加深了它。

他亲吻他，就像他亲吻一支花朵。他偶然见到过荷兰人侍弄花草的样子，后者把鼻尖探进带着晨露的郁金香里，深深地吸气，然后把眼眯起一条弧度，满足的样子像极了餍足的猫……而这次他同样没有拒绝，年长者只是迟疑了一下，仿佛是在确认他的动作，随即迎上他的吻。这是一个真正意义上的热吻，舌肉与津液交缠，彼此气息混在一起，又像是一对相识多年仍身处爱河的情侣。德赫亚在某个瞬间似乎真正闻到了花的味道，但下一秒取而代之的是愈发浓烈的信息素敲打上他的大脑，它们卷积着在他脑海里形成一片风暴，狂暴的风推着浪涛涌上天空，下一秒就拍打在礁石上，溅起的浪花像是炸开的粉末……但有人把郁金香的花瓣洒进他的海，那抹橙色在翻流的蓝色和白色里格外显眼，潮汐涌动，白色的浪把花瓣留在沙滩上。他不能等下去了。无论后果是什么他都不能再等下去了。然而后果又是什么呢，无非是同事之间的帮助罢了，又能有什么后果。

他很早之前就对他怀有某种异样的情感，他想。

德赫亚找不出问题的答案。在无数次的对位训练里，尽管他们都全神贯注，但总有偶尔一次他会在与他的身体接触里感到悸动，那是冬天与初春的交界点上留在雪松上的一捧雪，它因为融化而掉落，引起树枝的震颤，枝叶窸窣作响，美得令人心里发痒。他在第一次就确定这源于自己的内心，德赫亚试图回味却不能抓住这丝微妙感，仿佛头天夜里下了一场细雨，但等不到日出地上的水痕就已经洇干，只留存在适逢遇到之人的记忆当中，随着时间的流逝而逐渐淡去。不同的是这种情感在他心中并没有淡去，而是在一个个日夜交替的过程中日益加深。他们越是接触，年轻的西班牙人就越坚定自己的心。

或者是只有他们二人独处的时候，范佩西经常在加练的时候看见他，对于德赫亚的立场同样如此，于是他们经常能够获得一小段“二人时间”，仿佛是一个心照不宣的秘密，这么想又让他觉得自己自作多情，但又有谁在乎。这将作为秘密被他自己忘掉，或者随着他带进地狱，前者很难，他想，但后者又有谁在乎。

德赫亚时常回想他们最暧昧的时刻，那些相处的时光总是像电影一样在他的记忆里循环播放，等到他发呆或是放空的时候就宣布着曾经，他就在这样的时候甄选出最让他脸红心跳的场景。这种片刻欢愉在有时会伴他入梦，他不确定这是他自己的一厢情愿，却也无从得知别的什么东西，人总是喜欢自作多情。

德赫亚清晰地记得那次年长者醉酒后的样子，酒精给他的脸环上一圈薄薄的酡红，打了发胶的头发有几缕垂下来，他注意到那撮日益染上银白的头发被汗水沾湿，黏在额头上。于是西班牙人帮他拨开额头上的碎发，又把他的胳膊搭在自己肩上架着他回到房间，荷兰人呼出的气体就喷洒在他的脖颈上。罗宾几乎把头靠在他的颈窝上，触及之处让他感到一片灼热，连带着心都要烧起来。

西班牙人没在他身上找到他自己房间的房卡，于是年轻人迫于无奈只能先把他弄回了自己的房间。德赫亚惊讶于对方还能认出自己是谁，以他现在的状态。

“我想跟你分享一个秘密，my man……”醉酒的荷兰人被他放在自己床上的时候，抓着他的领带凑在他耳畔嘀咕。当时罗宾的脸似乎也像现在这么红，德赫亚恍惚着。

“你确定这不会让你在第二天清醒的时候后悔吗？”他们的距离近得几乎下一个动作就能双唇相贴，含混着酒精味道的鼻息喷在脸上，德赫亚觉得连自己都有些醉意，但他强迫自己清醒，实际上他清醒得过了头，以至于年轻人首先强迫自己认清现实——他还能认得出他是谁吗？my man，他这么称呼过谁？

“嗯？”他的回答出乎荷兰人的预料，这时候那个年轻人拥有很多选择，但他偏偏选择了最安全的一个，真是滴水不漏……酒精似乎让他的大脑当机，范佩西思考了一小段时间，他的神情又让德赫亚产生了一种其实他并没有醉酒的错觉 “我不确定哎……”然后捂着脸傻笑，好吧，他一定醉得不轻。

但也十足的性感，他的耳尖泛红，本应在布料里的脖颈和一部分胸膛袒露在外，白色的皮肤暴露在空气里，连之前堪堪挂在他脖子上的领带这时候不知道被他扯掉去了哪里，为了不被旁人生疑，德赫亚必须得在离开前找到它。但目前的重点并不在于这个，他想。欲望正招惹着他。

但他是个Alpha……这个念头敲打着西班牙人的心，他的胃袋绞在一起，嘴里似乎真能尝到苦涩的味道。他最终在浴室中释放在自己的手里，这次他并不享受这个过程，但的确属于必要的生理需求。他的高潮是艰涩的，他是如此对他着迷，对那个同性别的Alpha.

而门外的人醉得一塌糊涂。

他回过神来，德赫亚茫然地眨眼，年长者透过一片混沌的朦胧感捕捉到他的眼神，又像是隔着一条鸿沟与他对望，所以他们看得并不真切。罗宾先是抬手揉了揉他的脑袋，这个动作让后者分不清他这是在鼓励还是在安慰自己，年轻人在一瞬间变得僵硬，下一刻又努力让自己的动作变得流畅起来。

“让我来吧。”范佩西发出一声短暂而轻盈的叹息，轻得甚至不能引起一颗蒲公英的颤动。

年长者解开他的裤链，扶着他的性器慢慢坐下去的情景还让德赫亚感觉并不真实，仿佛一切都只是一场放肆的梦，荒诞得让小男孩醒过来之后或许连最亲近的人都难以启齿。但对方肠壁的温热与紧密的贴合提醒着他们这是真实的。被下了药的Alpha此刻正像所有发情的omega一样被欲望折磨得几乎失去理智。尽管他并没有流出多少水，但由于激素水平分泌出的肠液也足够他充当润滑剂。

实质上这恰到好处，不至于过度湿润而弄得到处都是，也不至于因为干涩而对他们都造成伤害。他从未被触及的肠壁撑开一个年轻人阴茎的轮廓，包绕着小德赫亚在他身体内部的甬道里欲仙欲死，他腰肢挺动，骑跨在年轻人身上仿佛真正地骑着一匹烈马。后者不得不因此扶着他的侧腰，德赫亚顾不上在之后那处皮肤是否能掐出指印，或者第二天他的身上会留下多少关于今日此刻的痕迹，用以昭示这一夜的存在，他不在乎了。他的另一只手开始在他身上游走，指尖大胆地刮擦上对方乳尖，那处似乎比之前更加翘挺。这让年轻人十分受用，他坏心思地探头，舌肉卷上他的乳尖，引出年长的男人一声漏了音的惊喘。

于是他又试图亲吻他，这是让他做一百万次都愿意的事，德赫亚想。亲吻赋予性爱新的意义，是冰激凌上的果酱，蛋糕上的糖霜，身披晨光的海鸟从黎明的海岸线中飞来，水雾弥漫里出现一条明显的虹……而那男人不加保留地接受了这个吻，他想不出世界上还有什么更加美好的事。

西班牙人在即将到达欲望顶端的时候从他同伙的身体里退了出来，后者的穴口暴露在空气中时还下意识地收缩，那张小嘴迫切的想要咬住什么东西，而他主人的胸膛也在不小的幅度内一起一伏，茶色的眼睛迫切地在他的男孩身上找到焦距。这次轮到年轻人来安抚他了，德赫亚换了一个姿势，他们额头相抵，呼出来的鼻息含混在一起。年长者的高潮源于他的前后夹击，莫大的快感迅速包绕上他周身，而年轻人则因为他后穴的收缩而缴械。这次他的确得退出来了，白色的液体喷洒在他们的小腹上，谁也不能分清它们属于谁，但谁在乎呢？

理智先后回到他们大脑的时候德赫亚以为那是梦的终结，他感到自己同事正在贴近自己，但年轻的西班牙人甚至不敢看他的眼。

“还好这次任务的搭档是你。”范佩西凑近德赫亚的耳畔，尽管此处再无他人，他还是像分享一个秘密一样悄声说出来。

这不是梦的终结，一切都是真实的。德赫亚想。

**Author's Note:**

> –你还记得那次醉酒，我在你房间的时候说过的话吗？  
–……你说要告诉我一个秘密，但最后没说。  
–现在它不算秘密了，事实上我并没有醉得那么厉害。  
–……？！


End file.
